


Heaven on Earth

by Izzcat99



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Angels, Black Wings - Freeform, Bottom Gabriel, Bunker, Car Sex, Lucifer and Michael Fight (Supernatural), M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Multi, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Threesome - M/M/M, White Wings, Wing Kink, baby wings, crimson wings, fight, heaven on earth - Freeform, luciferxgabriel, michael and lucifer and gabriel, michaelxgabriel, michaelxlucifer, mission, orange wings, pink wings, seven orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:06:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22749037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzcat99/pseuds/Izzcat99
Summary: Michael and Lucifer are in a fight and Gabriel struggles to get them out of this one, but the car just might be a good place to do it.
Kudos: 4





	Heaven on Earth

Sometimes when the two older brothers were in a fight, they would refuse to touch each other or even make eye contact with the other. Which sucked, especially, when all three were extremely horny and wanting the other. But they couldn’t get anywhere if Lucifer and Michael would just get over it.  
Gabriel had no idea what had even happened, he just came back and the two of them had arms crossed and were staring at the opposite walls. But all day when he was gone, he was excited to get home and see what his brothers had in store, but the moment he walked in and he felt the mood, he didn’t expect to get any sex from them. So instead he just plopped on the couch and knew he’d have to break it up whenever the others decided they wanted to say something.  
It had been ten minutes and none of the angels moved even when Gabriel huffed much louder than he needed too. It got both of his brothers attention but only a glance behind them and when they caught each other’s gaze they turned back to their walls. So Gabriel tried what he knew second best would work.  
“Fine, if you two won’t treat me right-“ and he popped off his pants, the much more modern look had started to be a little more popular around there, Gabriel glanced between the brothers as he pulled down his jeans, the denim making slug shuffling noises down his thighs. He moved his hand and grabbed the base of his cock hoping he could get the attention of others as he leaned his head back and stroked his length.  
Gabriel, however, enjoyed the thought of it being his older brothers hands, in his head he imagined both of their hands clasped around him. It shouldn’t have been a shock to him when he felt one of them touch him, he jumped, his eyes shooting open to see Michael on his knees now.  
“Tsk, little brother, just ask, I’m never mad at you.” Michael moves his hand along the third Archangels length which felt so much better than his own hand, Michael was just a little bit more experienced, even though Gabriel has handled both Lucifer and Michael's dicks more than anyone.  
Lucifer was turned around and he scoffed at Michaels words and he looked like he wanted to join but he walked around the couch and into the other room, this fight must have been bad.  
“Don’t worry about him, Gabriel, he will be fine.” Michael hummed and if his tongue didn’t lick over the tip of him, he would have protested. He would have told Michael to get over it and go make up with Lucifer. But Michael was so skilled with his mouth that Gabriel lost all thoughts about how their brother was missing. His focus was just on the feeling of Michael’s tongue inching licks down his cock, flattening as he pulls back up. It wasn’t just sucking cock he was good at, he was good at the teasing, most of the times, when they had first started this, he could get Gabriel to spill with just one single touch of his bony finger along his vein. Now it took a little bit more but it was still pretty easy.  
“Oh Michael- please our your whole mouth on me.” Gabriel whines, moving his hand to sift through his older brothers hair, imagining if it was his wings instead. He has only ever seen them from the distance, on a handful of occasions. He’s always wanted to touch them but Michael insists to keep them away during their times together, ‘only for important ceremonies’ or something. Lucifer once had decided he wouldn’t mind feeling Gabriel’s hands comb through the feathers and it had just been the two of them. Sure, Lucifer's wings were soft but Gabriel imagines they were not nearly as magnificent as Michaels, not from the distance he’s seen them at least.  
Michael was just more private about himself and his work for the Lord, he didn’t mind doing this but he never talked about it otherwise. He would get weird when another angel would brush his skin, but he was still theirs and they loved it. Gabriel just wished he trusted them a bit more, it was so different from Michael to Lucifer that it was like a wave pulling one way and then another the other way.  
Gabriel enjoyed being the middle, when he was getting attention from both ends which happened most often but there were sometimes when Lucifer would beg to get the all around future and Gabriel loved it but it also made him jealous. It was his spot.  
Michael swallowed down to the base of his brother, pressing down against the skin around him, Gabriel arched up a little more moaning, it wasn't really often he got one on one. As much as he loved the middle, he loved the undying attention of just one of them too.  
Michael knew how Gabriel liked it and what got him so very very quickly, twirling his tongue and a bob once or twice, he tasted his younger brother and pulled off with a smirk. Gabriel was too mind blown to even feel embarrassed at how fast he came.  
“Come now, Little Brother, Father has called our presence.” Michael got up and walked around the couch going out the same exit Lucifer had left. Gabriel sat on the couch, his eyes watching the wall as if it had moved. Their father? What did he want for them? He hadn’t asked in quite some time, but Gabriel wasn’t sure how easily he could focus when facing their Father. He just got a blow job from his brother, he felt just a little guilty. He didn’t know if his Father could see it on his face but he certainly hoped not.  
Gabriel sat back up and slipped his pants back on and went through the exit as well. When they went to their Father, he wanted to speak with them privately. That couldn’t be good.  
It was fine after all, at least for what He had to say to Gabriel, the older two didn’t discuss what they were told. He was supposed to go to Earth and give a message, he could do that.  
—-  
At first, Gabriel was a little confused as to why his brothers tagged along with him but apparently they had their own “messages” to give. When Gabriel was done he went to their meeting place, just some little house that was an Angel House. Whenever there was an angel on earth and needed a place to stay, they could just go there.  
Gabriel was the first one back, no surprise there but he knew that his brothers would be a while so he laid down, just to lay down. But one thing about earth was, it was so much easier to fall asleep, angels didn’t need it, but sometimes it was refreshing.  
Normally though they decide if they go to sleep but Gabriel doesn’t remember falling asleep. He remembers being woken up there.  
Within the time Gabriel was in the vulnerable “human” state, Lucifer came back and he smirked when he saw Gabriel SLEEPING. It gave him an idea. He hadn’t had Gabriel to himself in a while. He went over and sat on the couch just letting his fingers trail down his back and then to where his pants were, which were relatively new to them.  
He wasn’t sure how far him and Michael had gone before but he knew they had some part of each other, it was his turn. Besides, Gabriel was being extra sensitive lately. Lucifer was hoping he could get him just off of his fingers.  
Gabriel shifted feeling as his bottoms were disclothed but he was still sleeping, or in whatever state angels go into for rest. Lucifer wetted his fingers but he knew how Gabriel enjoyed taking him, he let his fingers move to his ass, gently letting one push into him. He watches to see how his younger brother would react but he hardly moved just from the small penetration.  
Lucifer would have to wake him up, which he didn’t mind, but he decided to just let him wake up from the feeling of his fingers in his ass. So, Lucifer added his second one which made Gabriel make a small whine sound and push forward.  
Michael was good at blowing and Lucifer was good at fingering. Gabriel was good at taking them both. But he could immediately tell when he woke up that it was Lucifer’s fingers inside of him. But it was so different waking up into it, he just had to let out a small moan, an involuntary thrust and a squeeze of his ass.  
“Lucifer-“ he groaned, the archangel looked down at him, smirking, asking him how he enjoyed the little trick. Gabriel just shook his head and buried his face into the cushion of the couch, pushing his hips back against Lucifers fingers.  
“See, I knew you’d like it.” Even though Gabriel never gave an answer, “you like it when I finger your awake?” Lucifer bent just fingers and pulled them out in a slight curl.  
Gabriel groaned and let his fingers scratch the table, “It is kind of nice.” He admitted just to make his brother happy. Though it wasn’t a lie either, it was nice, he just wish it had been both of his brothers and they made up WITHOUT his help for once. But he didn’t know if that was possible, they were both stubborn jack asses.  
Lucifer went back in adding another finger which made his brother downright moan and thrust forward again, he was being extra sensitive yet it was all amazing and none of it was hurting. It hardly ever did ache but sometimes he would get sore from it, this time there was none of that. Not this time, not since the last time, which had to have been a few weeks ago. But he enjoyed the tough pace they both gave him, he enjoyed everything about them. The way each one had their own talents and how they knew Gabriel’s body so well they could get him so close so fast.  
Lucifer leaned forward and whispered in the long blondes hair, “do you like my fingers in your ass?” He curled them just enough to make Gabriel gasp at the new feeling.  
Gabriel modded, “already answered, but yeah- I do-“ he knew already, somewhere in his brain that Lucifer wasn’t going to give him his cock and that was horrible. He knew how much Gabriel wanted it especially now when he gets woke up like this. But Lucifer doesn’t care, he gets him needier and that’s what he likes, having the willing small body wanting him.  
Of course later he must have had some sort of plan because Lucifer never started anything without finishing it. Gabriel was alright until Lucifer bent his fingers just far enough inside of his ass to brush his sweet spot that continuously stroking, he couldn’t help but ruin the couch.  
His body sputtered and he clawed at the couch and moaned loud in his throat. Squeezing his eyes, he just whines higher, calling out his brothers name, who just pulls his fingers from Gabriel’s ass and then gets up and walks away. Leaving Gabriel a sticky, out of breath mess. He couldn’t process he was just fingered to the point of cumming and then left. When he realized it, he groaned and turned on his back, he discovered his shirt was a little covered with his seed and it pressed against his stomach. Gross. He could just make it disappear, but instead he decided to get up and “disappear” for a while.  
Just taking a little trip the friendly neighborhood shower, where he slid to the bottom of the tub, imagining that his brothers were not in some fight. He thought that maybe once he could have them together, happy just to make Gabriel feel good and not worry about their over inflated egos. He really wished he could get Michael’s lips around his cock again, only because that was the last thing he can't even remember the touch of his feeling. Then he wished Lucifer was behind him and first teasing with his fingers because he was Lucifer but then he would slide his cock in, so very easily. Mumbling things into his ear, biting it making his cock twitch in Michaels throat.  
Gabriel made himself hard again and he had to reach down too grab his cock and stroke it as if it was Michael’s mouth, he even moved his fingers around to touch his ass, though he wished he had something to do with his mouth. Sadly he only had two hands and when he was imagining two guys, it was hard to mimic both of them and still do what he wanted.  
When he flattened his thumb and rode it up the underside of his cock as if it were a tongue, he through his head back actually feeling the wet tongue. He tried to do both at one time but it was hard to focus on inserting his fingers and at such a big mass that he thought could maybe mimic Lucifer’s cock girth. He tried to spread his fingers just to try and get more of a feeling because he couldn’t take it anymore and he needed more. He tightened his hand around his length and stroked harder, sliding his thumb up over the tip again.  
“Oh-” He moaned to himself and pushed his fingers deeper, trying to find the spot but only Lucifer seemed to be able too or the occasional times when Michael fucked him but even then that didn’t happen often. Gabriel could care less whose cock was stuffed up him, as long as he had one (two would be better but the two older brothers could never get along long enough to do that) and he enjoyed when his own cock got attention but it wasn’t all that important to him. As long as one of his holes was getting abused, it was alright.  
He slumped to the point that he was laying down in the bathtub, he propped one foot up on the side of the tub so that he could angle his fingers at a better place to feel more and his wrist wasn’t cramping up.  
He had just started to get close to his orgasm when he felt the presence of another angel nearing, he sped up his hand desperately on his cock, wanting to release before he was caught like this. He knew how hard he would be fucked and punished for not coming to either one of them, but he also knew it would have been pointless to choose one because then it would make them more mad at the other.  
He came but it wasn’t as pleasurable as he wanted, it was abrupt and it didn’t tingle his whole body into a rigid then mindless state. He was simply just not hard anymore, it wasn’t good and he knew that he needed his brothers to make him feel good. He groaned as he got out of his awkward position of laying down in the shower, he let the water wash down right to his hair, travel down his body and fall from the strands of his hair instead of going into his eyes.  
“Gabriel?” A voice asked, the door to the bathroom opening, maybe Gabriel should have waited to get the punishment, it would be better than that feeling right now. He felt sad and pathetic because he needs his brothers to make him feel good.  
“Yes?” It was Michael clearly, Gabriel was surprised when his face appeared inside of the curtain, it was like Lucifer to do, but Michael hardly ever invaded the privacy without permission. But the smile on Michael’s face when he saw Gabriel naked in the shower, a look in his eyes that told him everything. He just wanted them both, it just wasn’t good enough getting them seperate. Besides, his heat was nearing and that was always so much better with both of his brothers.  
Michael sighed, understanding and asked, “May I join you?” the small nod from Gabriel told him yes, so the older one stripped of his clothes and got in with the smaller man. He decided, instead of just fucking him, claiming him, it wasn’t right to just use him as much as they were. Not throwing him back and forth like this either. He let his arms wrap around Gabriel, kiss his head and caress the top of his back where his wings would be. It relaxed him, he liked to be babied sometimes, which is why he loved to bottom. But he enjoyed the small times like this, when it was just him and his brother. He enjoyed the soft times, when they were just happy and cuddly. But it happened so rarely because one of them always seemed to be upset.  
“Just let me take care of you, alright baby?” Michael cooed and Gabriel just nodded, wanting to feel his brothers hands in his hair, just touching his body sweetly. Occasional kisses, just sweet and pure, love. Angels were made for that, they had feelings too and needs, he wanted that brotherly feeling right now, but he wanted it from both of his brothers. As much as he loved Michael washing him and just spending time with him, it didn’t stop him from explaining,  
“Michael, can you please make up with Lucifer? I just… I want you both and I can’t have that when you fight. It err upsets me.” He admitted, clearly struggling just a little to be honest with him, Michael wiped some hair from Gabriel’s forehead and sighed, a small smile trying.  
“Yeah, I can do that.” Michael couldn’t name half of the things he has ever been mad at Lucifer for, but this time it was clearly affecting Gabriel and he didn’t want him to feel so sad because of him.  
~ ~ ~

Lucifer had been outside by the car, just laying on the hood, waiting for Gabriel, not ever even knowing that Michael was back. Gabriel smiled softly and stopped a little ways away, nudging Michael to go forward and apologize, even if really it should have been Lucifer apologizing.  
“Lucifer, I need to speak with you, please.” He added the please a second later after hesitating to say it out loud, he was trying to be as polite as he could. Lucifer looked up and quirked an eyebrow but then he ast up and swung his legs over the side of the car, indicating Michael to continue.  
“Our fight needs to end. We have to realize this is not just a relationship that involves me and you, there is three of us and well frankly, it took Gabriel to make me realize I don’t feel whole without having both of you at one time either. We argue a lot and that is alright but have you ever wondered how much it chips away at our bodies? How it affects our feelings, perhaps? We have been taking Gabriel for our use, which he says he loves and is true; however, it’s not the same when it’s one of us. He doesn’t like to be loved and then left, both of us just left him after pleasing him. He wants us both back, I want all three of us back. So, do you forgive me for whatever it is I may have done?”  
Lucifer grumbled but he looked over at Gabriel still a little ways back and he turned back to Michael. Knowing he’s only doing this for him. And he sighs and steps closer to him knowing Michael would try to hand shake but he’d do something different.  
“Alright, Fine.” He leans forward and kisses him, Michael kissed back for a second but then he pulls away and shouts. “Gabriel gets to sit in the back with me!” Then he lurches forward and grabs Gabriel and yanks him towards the back seat of the car. He made a strangled cry but he didn’t mind the pull of his limbs into the car.  
Michael wanted to get mad but they were supposed to not get mad, that’s what the apology was all about. And SOMEONE had to drive, it had been a fun experience trying to learn, which is why often times they’d blend in more and use a car. But if Michael was being truthfully honest, he’d rather just teleport. But they were supposed to be as human as possible when on earth. So, he got into the car, the front seat behind the wheel, all by himself. He glanced back in the mirror, Lucifer had Gabriel in his lap while they were making out.  
Gabriel pulled away though mumbling something about Michael, he was going to make sure the two of them, one way or another, would get together again. That seemed to always be the only way to get them to talk to one another again. It was messed up but everything else was too.  
Lucifer groaned at the mention of his brother but Gabriel gave him a look, one that Michael could see without actually seeing. It made him smirk and be okay with being concealed up front.  
“Fine, kiss him, touch him, I don’t care just let me fuck you.” He had a hint of “beg” in his voice which was difficult to make him do. But when it happened, it was wonderful. Gabriel nodded, seeming to like this idea, at least he could have them both at once. Gabriel shifted around so he was sitting backwards on Lucifer so he had full access to his ass, but he leaned up through the middle console to see his other brother.  
“Hey!” He exclaimed, a little more emphasis than he had planned after feeling the smack of Lucifer's hand to his ass. He jumped forward and Michael looked over, rolling his eyes cause he couldn’t keep his hands off of him. Not that he had much room to talk because when he saw the small blonde, he wanted to touch and smack him, making him scream. But he was realizing how much they did this and Gabriel needs to breathe still. He isn’t just a toy. Even though he loves to be treated by one.  
Gabriel let Lucifer get to his own work with the below while he decided to pull Michael into a kiss. It was sweet and soft and it was all connected because when Lucifer tugged down Gabriel’s pants, then trailed a finger down the crook of his ass, he bit Michaels lip.  
It made them pull apart, small pants starting to fill up the car. Lucifer admires happily, not knowing what had happened in the shower.  
“Mm still so open for me Gabriel.” He cooed, Gabriel whines softly, letting his hand stroke down Michael's chest until he touches his crotch. Michael has tried to tell him he didn’t need to worry about him because they were supposed to be there for Gabriel but he insisted. He was just happy that he had both of them, the rest of it didn’t matter.  
Lucifer, however, still continued to push two fingers into his brothers ass, just to feel it again for some extra teasing. Gabriel seemed to respond to it, it really was just having both of them at once. If only he really could have them both at once. Once curling them and making Gabriel jump forward against the seat, he decided he’d give him what they both want. He readjusted his knees on either side of him so that they were closer, he popped open his jeans and pulled Gabriel back, which might have yanked him from Michael for a second but it was okay.  
Gabriel allowed himself to be fully sat up, moaning softly as he is completely filled with Lucifer's cock, he knew this position wasn’t going to work because he still wanted Michael, but he had taken this time to strip himself of his pants and open his button up.  
“Mmhmm yeah so nice having me in your little ass isn’t it Gabriel? God love it, you’re mine.” Lucifer strangled on a cough or something, “ours.” He corrected though it didn’t sound like he meant it. Gabriel knew he was trying his best, sometimes he thought the only reason they did it was because they wanted him. Which sounds obvious, but he didn’t understand why they’d agree if they couldn’t deal with each other. Sometimes they were okay but it was about as rare as when an asteroid hits earth.  
“All yours-“ but Gabriel cuts his voice short and looks at Michael, “both of yours. To use and love.” He makes a small wince as Lucifer pulls Gabriel a lot off but then slams up into him keeping Gabriel bending over the middle console. But this is just how Gabriel loves it, he has one from behind and one in front. He’s surrounded by his brothers, by love.  
He eagerly pulled Michael back into a kiss feeling Lucifer put one hand on the seat next to him and the other grabbed his hip. Gabriel moaned as his brother snapped up into him, holding him just right so Lucifer could be the perfect size for him.  
Michael could get off just on their sounds alone, the sound of them smacking together and Gabriel’s desperate pants right in his ear and the feeling of his hot breath on his neck. He tried to be with Michael and he would occasionally turn to take their lips together but he was focusing on stroking his own cock, up down, slow fast.  
“Luci-“ Gabriel thrust forward as Lucifer found his sweet spot, of course he could have been there the whole time, he didn’t focus on it but now, he slammed up into him. “Lucifer!” He wailed softly because he already knew how this was. He wasn’t going to be allowed permission, until his smart mouth came out.  
Michael leaned back hard against the seat, wishing there was an easier way to spread his legs but the wheel was blocking much movement, even if it wasn’t his name being chanted, the breathlessness and the thought of that being him instead, with the feeling around his cock made up for it.  
“Yeah you close Gabriel?” Lucifer though, wasn’t ready just yet, he took his hands more his finger nails and skated them between the angels shoulder blades. “Want to be a good boy for me and Michael, make a mess of this car.”  
The words were drowned out because Gabriel was spirratic now, his eyes screwed shut, he couldn’t focus on Michael at all, he thrust forward and felt his wings underneath everything twitch and beg to be released. But it always took so much out on the vessel and sometimes it caused them to be inhabitable.  
But once Lucifer scratched precisely where the sprout of the left wing would be, Gabriel came, his body wracked with an immense feeling as he made a mess of the car. Lucifer grumbled mad Gabriel couldn’t stop himself but his whole body tightened around him and for a second Lucifer was stuck in the feeling as well as he spilled into Gabriel.  
Michael wasn’t even aware of what Lucifer had done but it made him create white streaks of his cum over the steering wheel. He looked back to know what he did but he saw Gabriel laying down on the console know, his body still moving heavily as his breaths quickened.  
Lucifer was laying back against the seat, both hands know on Gabriel’s lower back keeping himself as deep as he could be as they both breathed heavily.  
“What did you do?” Michael breathes out, he had a nice release but it was nothing compared to the way they were panting.  
Lucifers grin grew as he met Michaels eyes, he slowly reached out his hands, unverble the whole time and he placed his hand right on the spot of Gabriel’s back that he had scratched. It had already started to turn red, Michaels eyes lit up, seeing Gabriel squirm underneath the pressure. Lucifer chuckles very fondly of the spot and how Gabriel reacted with it, he leaned back proud of himself.  
“Oh, he discovered the wing spot. Hmmm like it when we touch them Gabriel?” He lightly let his fingers stroke his back, much softer and kinder than Lucifer had. Gabriel whined and thrust his hips forward, the feeling sent a straight pulse to his cock, but words weren’t working, just pleasant noises.  
“It would be an honor to see them.” Michael said and with a sudden blink of an eye both Lucifer and Gabriel were staring at him not believing what they had just heard.  
“You- you-“  
“YOU of all people want to see our wings?” Lucifer finished what Gabriel couldn’t, Michael was confused on why it was such a shock. He had never realized how private he was about his. He knew it really was something special to be able to see them. They were not toys and they were a special gift and though one should never play with them, sometimes if it helps ease a loved one, nothing too bad comes out of it.  
“I, uhh yes.” He spoke it with confidence but he faltered a little almost showing the confidence as a facade. Lucifer gaped and Gabriel let out a small whine.  
“I might break the windows.” He mumbles upset that in the moment Michael is all for it, they’re in a confined spot. Michael nodded and smirked, his voice quiet almost like a loving dads.  
“Then let me see them later, lay back down.” Gabriel was confused but he did as his brother said and laid back down on the center console. Michael winked at Lucifer before he leaned down and lightly licked the small scratch on his back.  
Gabriel’s hand shot out to grip at Michaels thigh, it was an awkward position, he was basically trapped between the seat and the console but he couldn’t care, the flat wet feeling was making him twitch endlessly. His heart beat faster and words spilled from his mouth.  
“Michael- oh oooh UHHHMMMn yes-“ casual moan sounds as he thrusts his hips back down, dragging his cum-filled ass against Lucifer again. It wasn’t often the deep throaty moan came from Lucifer, he was always quiet with his sounds, small grunts but the feeling of him and then- his whole body compulsed and tried to ride the five second feeling.  
His fingers dig into the crook of Gabriel’s hip, yanking him back further on him. Gabriel strangles a gasp, a happy one, especially as Michaels tongue worked its way between the shoulder blades and to the other wing spot. He wondered how much more it would be effective if it were actually his wings he was licking.  
“You like Michael licking you while I love your little ass again.” Lucifer hisses as he shifted again, having feeling himself inside Gabriel making him swoon a little.  
“Oh yes I do mm Yessss!” He howled excitedly, letting himself slam down again, basically rutting his cock against the seat.  
“Oh yeah you do, you horny angel.” Lucifer smirked as he moved again, making all three of them shudder because Gabriel’s hand crept to Michaels cock again and he started tugging it, he tightened his grip when Lucifer had moved.  
Michael pulled up from his licking and let his entire body shift to be facing the back of the seat, Gabriel got a better grip around him and he could reach back easier to touch his soft back.  
“Mm yeah, really like it when we tap into your Grace don’t you Gabriel? We can touch every bit of you, right here’s the access panel.” He tightened his hand around his back into a small little rocky movement which made Gabriel snap forward again.  
Lucifer kept moving inside of his brother as Michael leaned down and started whispering things into Gabriel’s ear as he stroked his back like it was a cat.  
“Such a good little animal for us, aren’t you Gabe?”  
“So so so perfect for us, letting Luci take your ass while I pet you.”  
“Come on scream for us.”  
“Oh- mm Gabriel-“ Michael kept dirty talking to his ear he didn’t do it often he knows he could improve, but Gabriel started moving his hand just right that made him groan and have to lean against his shoulder. He just praised Gabriel telling him how good he was at playing around with his cock.  
Lucifer let his hand slip around to engulf the middle angels cock to stroke him too, but that was the final straw for him. The feeling of being filled up and his back being licked (which Michael sloppily continued occasionally between the thrust of his hips into the blondes hand) and the whispers of them both made him rut even harder and he still couldn’t control himself.  
Right as Michael applied pressure with his thumb, like he had been massaging his back (which is exactly what it was) and Lucifer couldn’t help it and used his body as a release, his own body slammed again, orgasming harder than before, but that wasn’t it.  
Michaels echo repeatedly in his ears, “it’d been an honor to see them” he had been thinking about it the whole time and then the feeling of it all at once, it had him spilling and bursting his wings into the light. He just couldn’t help it, Michael abruptly got pushed from his back as they sprouted and leaned against the steering wheel where the white stains were drying from himself earlier.  
His wings were a light sheen white that fades down into a grey, he had a outlier bunch of feathers on his right wing where there was a small patch of black. The very bottom of the feathers on both wings were still a little fuzzy like a baby ducks before they grew into their biggest form. The grey went no darker than a shade of smoke grey, most of them were white and shined in the dim sunlight through the car. However his growth in the next hundred years had the bottom wings fringing into a darker shadow grey.  
Lucifer wasn’t hit but he leaned back in the seat like he might be hit, but really he just gawked, he didn’t know that they could force wings out by just simply touching. But the discovery pleased him.  
Gabriel has small aftershocks of waves of pleasure for the second time (third if the shower counts or six counting the earlier single moments with either of them) that day. Mumbles lightly slipped from his mouth but he was just shocked. He hadn’t even meant to do it but they just burst out. But both Lucifer and Gabriel seemed pleased, their eyes sparkling.  
“Oh Gabriel….” Micheal cooed and lightly reached out his hand to pet the sprout of his wing. “They’re beautiful.” Michael has seen their wings before but being this close to them, it was something else. Gabriel shuddered as his older brothers fingers shifted through his taut feathers. He relaxes under them and he closes his eyes, just feeling happy and wasted.  
Lucifer saw what Michael was doing and he reached over and dug his fingers into the other wing which madd Gabriel arch his body forward. They were sensitive, surely not brought out enough and tended too. Michael wondered how horrible his would be then. But it would feel so nice to have them out and they would be so so so sensitive.  
“You’re going to make him hard again Luci.” Michael assured him, Lucifer shrugged.  
“Just means I get to make love to him again.” Lucifer smirked as he tugged on a fistful of feathers. Michael graded a little bit remembered to be nice so he stopped.  
“No! I want him, you’ve had him twice.” Michael was pouting and Lucifer scoffed.  
“You just want to feel how slick I’ve made him.”  
“That wasn’t the selling point but yes, it would be nice to have him already slicked up with your sperm.”  
“Ha yeah it’s so nice in here-“ Lucifer shifted his hips. “So juicy.” And he only did this for the sake of Gabriel and maybe partially for wanting to know how Michael would react to his hot cum already finding residence inside of Gabriel before Michaels kid. He gave Gabriel a small smack in the ass which earned an eerrf from him.  
“Let Mikey feel you now.” He put the feathers he had aroused back down. Gabriel made a soft whine sound, he wanted Michael but he was so comfortable with Lucifer. But he sat up and pulled his used ass off of his brothers cock to go let his other brother have it. He cautiously maneuvered through the middle console trying to keep his wings tucked as best he can cause they were out now and he couldn’t control it.  
But he knew sometimes that when one angel had their wings out, any around them would feel more inclined to do it as well, some wouldn’t be able to control it. His brothers were well trained but now there was an itch in their backs to show their magnificent feathers as well.  
Michael readjusted himself straight in his seat and felt Gabriel climb over him. Michaels smirk arose, “You're gonna ride me with your wings out?” He let his hand brush out to follow the curve of the wing again. “Such a precious boy.” He murdered, Gabriel hummed under the appreciation and he stretched the one wing out to the passenger side and tucked his right one tighter against his body.  
“I want too, yes, Michael may I?” He asked, it wasn’t like he needed permission but he really wanted it. Even if it was cramped right here, he could hardly sit on either side of Michaels body, his back was pressed against the steering wheel, surprised there horn didn’t go off.  
“I’m not going to tell you no Gabriel, I love seeing them-“  
“Especially while they bounce?” Lucifer imputed, tracing his fingers up his cock and then licking them from what was left over from Gabriel’s ass still on him. Gabriel could see it and thought made him swoon and he looked down at Michael.  
“Michael will you pleaseeee! I want you-“ his voice was so whiny and on the verge of pure need. Michael nodded and took Gabriel and guided him down on him. Both let our gruffly moans as they fit together, the moist wet heat still leaking from Gabriel a little, now coated Michaels cock.  
His wings flexed Everytime that he would move just a little bit. Lucifer though was in the back and wanted in on the action so he climbed through the middle console and slipped into the passenger side.  
He lifted his hands up to take the stretched wing of his brother in his hand and stroke it again with just the tips of his finger almost like he would pet an animal. Gabriel mewled, his head being thrown back and Lucifer glanced over and he had a sudden urge to yank his brothers blonde hair, sucks he was too far and wanted the moans to keep coming from his wings.  
“Michael- ooohhhhh mmm fill me up please let me feel both you in my ass!” But he cried as Lucifer took a fistful of the feathers again.  
“Michael can fill you up but you ain’t cumming yet little brother.” He purred, Gabriel whined and thrust forward at his words, he wanted so badly for a release but he would try his best to please them. They did just let him do it twice without any punishment. “I want to see how long it takes for you to cum from only touching your pretty wings.” Of course Michael wanted that too but he also looked at Gabriel and whispered, he knew they could only take so much.  
“Want me to take you out on top of the car? I’ll let you cum whenever you need to.”  
Lucifer growled and glared at Michael because why would he give him that option. But Gabriel shook his head, he decided he’d better let Lucifer get his way before he gets really punished. But he decided he could get something good out of this too.  
“No, I wanna stay-” But for the moment things had paused, Lucifer still yanked at the feathers but he could breath. “But let me see your wings.”  
Michael sighed, he glanced at Lucifer, it was something so pure something… they shouldn’t just do but his main excuse, “We’re in a car, Gabriel, you hardly fit in here with just yours.” He glanced at Michael again and then leaned forward and whispered into Gabriel’s ear, letting his hot breath send shivers through him.  
“I’ll let you see them when we get home, I promise.” That sealed the deal, angels couldn’t go back on their promises so Gabriel was satisfied. Lucifer however wasn’t, he wasn’t getting a straight answer and he was getting jealous of the other two acting as if they were only one-on-one, their faces being close and being attached. He let his hand move to the top of Gabriel’s wing and he gripped it, yanking him over to him so that he was leaning back over the console, he sat up and leaned over to pull his lips unto his.  
Michael groaned but he decided he was just going to satisfy their needs and he started moving Gabriel again. Gabriel moaned and let his mouth slip open for Lucifer to abuse. Lucifer gladly fought this, his hand slipped into Gabriel’s hair as well, yanking it but not letting him escape from his mouth. The whole thing just made the feeling in Gabriel’s throbbing cock grow. He was about to need to be released, especially when Michael filled him up.  
His whole body spasmed without actually spasming, his wings just folded, wrapping partially around both of his brothers bodies, but he kept it in, even as Michael filled him up mixing with Lucifer.  
Lucifer released his hold on Gabriel’s hair and the youngest archangel threw his head back groaning, but this only worked if Michael wasn’t still in him, cause then Gabriel could rock himself on him. Lucifer definitely made that clear and it started an argument about how he had gotten Gabriel twice when Michael only got it once.  
“GUYYYYSSSSSSS!” Gabriel wailed, they were not about to be children now, he slowly and very pouty climbed off of his brother and climbed in the middle, his back against the radio of the car. He stretched both wings out, letting both of them have equal access.  
Lucifer smirked that he had won and Gabriel chose to listen to him, probably just because he was consumed with wanting to release his red cock. Michael rolled his eyes but he reached out to pet the feathers lightly.  
“Awe, Mikey you aren’t going to keep being mad at me?” Lucifer cackled, “It’s what Gabriel wanted.” But Michael refused to look so Lucifer had to get creative. He reached down to where Gabriel’s ass was, pink and leaking with the abusement, he pushed his finger into the loose muscle which earned a satisfied hum from them both. His finger was slicked up with hot wet cum and he thought it would feel how a woman would naturally. He pulled his finger out and as much as he wanted to bring it to his own lips, he stretched his arm to Michael’s side of the car.  
“Here, have a taste of our concoction.” He didn’t even give Michael a choice, he rubbed his finger over his lips which forced him to open and he sucked on his finger. The taste of it immediately became his new favorite thing, he turned his head and took Lucifer’s entire finger into his mouth. Lucifer opened his mouth at the feeling of how much Michael seemed to devour the taste. He wanted to know for himself, he let Michael continue to suck the digit, even fucking it in his mouth like it was something thicker and so much better. He reached back down and slipped in a different finger from his opposite hand and then brought it to his own tongue, he knew why Michael had reacted the way he did.  
“Mmmm.” Lucifer hummed back, his finger getting devoured by his brother and his cock twitching at the wet feeling of Michael’s tongue and his own. Gabriel was powerless in this moment, watching them with wide eyes that seemed to be bleeding with seeing but not feeling nor tasting.  
Michael was the one to get the idea first and Lucifer was jealous, it proved a little difficult with the position the youngest angel was now in but he leaned down and let his tongue lap up the leaking hole. The feeling of his tongue made him shudder and spread open wider.  
Lucifer was too stunned into jealousy to tell him to stop because this was only supposed to be touching of his wings, but when he let his eyes fall down his brothers chest and see how hard and the amount that he needed to release. He leaned down and took his leaking length into his hand and then continued to kiss it, deciding they could experiment later.  
Gabriel thrust forward at the two way affection, he got Lucifer’s mouth fully around his cock, it was different, normally he had Michael. Not that he minded but it felt nice with the way Lucifer kept him warm in his mouth. He bobbed his head and Michael pushed his tongue into his fucked out ass making Gabriel squirm and thrust up into Lucifer’s mouth.  
He was close to fast and he reached out and grabbed Lucifer’s hair, yanking him down more, thrusting up again, whining loud, his desperate moans of.  
“Luci please oooh!!! I want to let you taste me!!” He asked Lucifer because he was the one that said he couldn’t before but Lucifer was a little distracted so Michael answered him,  
“Cum for us Gabriel.” It was a soft purr of affection and Gabriel writhed for a millisecond before he gave Lucifer his long lasting release, he plopped back against the radio, not caring about the knobs digging into him. Lucifer pulled off satisfied, licking his lips, not knowing if he or Michael got the better snack.  
Gabriel was breathing heavily and his eyes were heavy and he almost wanted to sleep again, even if he didn’t need it, it was a sign that they needed to rest. Michael looked at his two brothers and decided they looked wasted enough, he wasn’t wanting to drive so instead he placed a hand on them both and just teleported them home.  
Where they laid Gabriel on the bed, cleaned up, wings spread out, glistening in the heaven light. His chest was still breathing heavily, his heart beating fast in his chest, it didn’t seem to be slowly down either.  
Lucifer climbed in on the right side of the bed, laying on his stomach but down far enough on the bed that he wasn’t lying on his brothers wings. His feet were kicked up in the air and he was kicking them lightly back and forth, he gently let the back of his hand touch the feathers that shined with a nice fresh oil change, it was good.  
“Lucifer.” Michael warned, he was still standing up, finally pulling off his shirt all together, letting it drop from his shoulders and then he folded it. “Don’t, he needs to rest.” Michael was caring and he knew that they needed to rest, all three of them.  
“Awe but he’s so needy for it Michael!” Lucifer pouted but he didn’t move his hand from the wings. Michael looked back at him shaking his head, like ‘Lucifer do not test me’. Lucifer pouted and lowered his head and laid on the wing, his hand still fondling with the lower feathers. Gabriel looked down at Lucifer with a small smirk on his mouth.  
“Your horny angel.” He scorned and Michael looked over at them with a frown, he could see the sparkling pleading glint in Lucifer’s eyes and the want in Gabriels but he could also see the tiredness beneath Gabriels. Michael only knew one way to get them to rest instead of fucking again and wasting each other to the point that they sleep for two weeks when only one night a week was abnormal for them.  
“Hey, if you two were planning on seeing my wings, you have to rest.” Both hungry eyes looked up at him, Michael just looked back almost smug.  
“Michael you can’t do that-” Lucifer began.  
“I can, because I am.”  
“Michael-” Gabriel spoke out breathless and he was just being honest, “If I see your wings, I might get hard again.” Michael was agast with his words he wasn’t sure why or how they would be that magnificent but he didn't want to ask.  
“Fine, maybe once more.” Michael sighed, he couldn’t just leave Gabriel hard, but he also wanted another chance to get Gabriel, it was still unfair how Lucifer had gotten him twice. But he also knew not to be jealous and the two of them really needed rest, Gabriel was at a total of six that day, of course he got a little nap after number one but then Lucifer had come in and then he had personal fun in the shower, he came twice by Lucifer and once from them sucking him off. He didn’t need a seventh, though that would be rather impressive.  
Michael took a deep breath and he shuffled his feet again for a moment and then he closed his eyes and released his wings. They weren’t much bigger than Gabriels but they were definent;y large, they were a beautiful cream color with very very light hues of pink and orange hues and the ends of his feathers. It resembled a waterfall made from the sunrise, almost like the one in the East Corner of Heaven, the place where all the angels could go to relax and breathe. The place they were all first created. It was a calming place for every angel and seeing Michael’s wingspan was making them both awe.  
Michael however got embarrassed by both of them gawking, sure it was more normal for Gabriel to act like that but when Lucifer gaped, it truly must mean something magnificent. He tucked them behind his back and rubbed the back of his hair.  
“See, this is why-” But Lucifer was scrambling up off the bed to be in front of Michael, he yanked him into a kiss was again even more shocking. When he pulled away, he still had that glint in his eyes, that needy ‘I love you’ look. Michael was kind of shocked but he let one arm slip behind Lucifer’s back to touch the spot that had affected Gabriel before. Lucifer let out a small keening noise, Gabriel smirked in appreciation from the bed, finally the two of them were getting along. And it was all because Michael had shown his wings.  
“Michael-what are you doing?” He asked through gritted teeth, Michael smirked and continued to stroke his back.  
“I showed mine.” He leaned close to Lucifer’s ear and purred. “Show us yours little brother.” Lucifer grumbled but he did as Michael asked of him. The sound of them coming into appearance was the sound of a ship rocking on a wave in the Indian Ocean. His wings were a dark crimson blue with soft silvery shining specks that resembled stars, dark but full feathers that fray slightly at the tips which is like a form of goosebumps of something cold. A twinkle in his eyes as he opens them to see the reactions he got, the sparkle matching the sparkle in his wings.  
“Oh.. my.” Michael gasped softly and even without asking, very unlike him, reached out and touched the feathers. “My my my, they are so soft Luci, so beautiful.”  
Gabriel was at a loss of words, from the last time he had seen Lucifers, they had grown tremendously, he hadn’t realized wings change so much. But by just looking up and seeing both of their wings at once was almost too much for him. But if he was being honest, it wasn’t sex he wanted, he had his fill of that. He just wanted cuddles and to be wrapped up in the big feathery masterpieces.  
“Brothers…” Gabriel's voice was soft, he knew the two of them weren’t much for cuddling especially with each other but maybe if he asked nicely. Both of them turned to look at him a small unison of, ‘yes’ answered.  
“Will you come back to bed?” He sat back up and laid back on his back, hoping the two brothers would come on either side of them. When Lucifer and Michael came over, not even fighting over which side, it made Gabriel happy.  
“Do you want us to lay on your wings?” Michael asked, petting the soft white baby feathers that he didn’t want to damage. Gabriel nodded, this way, he could wrap his wings around them both to keep them all tucked up and warm.  
Lucifer smirked wickedly and laid down on the wing and nestled his head just at the arch of the wing, whereas Michael took more to cuddling close to Gabriel, his head not even laying on the wing. Lucifer then, kept his right wing tucked up against his body, though it brushed against Gabriel’s wing making him shiver, he stretched the left one, completely concealing the nakedness of Gabriel’s body. He even wrapped it a little around Michael, tugging him a little closer.  
For a while, Michael didn’t cuddle the brothers with his but then he couldn’t help it and he laid his right wing over Lucifers, blanketing Gabriel even more, letting the end of his wing pet lightly with the end of Gabriels and tickle Lucifer's back.  
When they fell asleep, they all had thought it was a satisfied day, they had been in a fight, teased Gabriel, had him to themselves for once, made up, screwed a lot in a car, shared their wings and then went back to heaven to cuddle. It was a good day.  
It was Heaven on Earth, with a little bit of heaven in Heaven.


End file.
